fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Pinball
Want your character in this? See http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Breeky/Sign_up_your_Francise_for_Nintendo_Pinball then "Nintendo Pinball" is a crossover Nintendo game on the 3DS, Wii U and Nintendo Switch. It features Francises like Mario, Splatoon and many more. It is also a free download, Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Zen Pinball 2 except there is four boards in one. When the ball makes it to another board, you turn with the joystick to go to that side. You have 5 tries when the ball comes out and sometimes the ball can be saved which leads it back into the stage without counting the ring out Characters See Nintendo Pinball/Playable Characters Franchises IMG 3564.JPG IMG_3565.JPG IMG_3566.JPG IMG_3567.JPG IMG_3570.JPG IMG_3574.JPG IMG_3578.JPG IMG_3646.JPG Boards Super Mario Super Mario board is avaible from the start, which means its free. Each four b have their own theme. Grass Plain, Underground, Desert and Underwater. Opuscules includek a Piranha Plant, which when the ball goes by it, it eats it and then spits it out in a random direction, along with Goomba's that walk around the stage. They can be defeated by just the ball running into them but if the ball goes to a sertain place, more will spawn. Characters who watch you play on the side are Towd. Peach, Yoshi and Wario Splatoon The Splatoon board goes at the price of $3.49 (On holidays for Free) and is based of the stage, Urchin Underpass. Many details include that Lime Green and Purple Ink is all over the stage, with Inklings roaming it as well. The Ink makes the Ball slip when on it, and if you run into Inklings, the other Inklings of that team will shoot Ink at the ball which makes it directly going to the ball out area. Charcaters who watch you play on the side are Spyke, Judd, the Squid Sisters and a random colored Inkling, both male and female. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Breath of the Wind board sets place in the wilderness and cost $3.49 Boars roam the stage, working similar to Goomba's on the Mario board. The Guardian also sets place in the middle of the stage. With its tentacles like things to smack the ball to another side of the board. Characters that watch from the side are Zelda ARMS The ARMS board takes place in the arena we see in the trailer and goes for $3.49. In the stage, the flippers are replaced with punching glove. The punching glove gives more of a "punch", making the ball have a bigger boost. Fighters on off stage (Ninjara, Master Mummy and Mechanica) extend their punching fist, which can bounce the ball if ran into. Kirby The Kirby board is based of the Green Greens stage from the Kirby games, and its a free download along with Kirby for a character. For Opuscules, Waddle Dee's run around in the stage, working similar to Goomba's and Boars. Wispy Woods also stands in the middle of the stage, sometimes blowing wind so the ball goes the opposite direction. Characters on the side include Meta Knight and King Dedede. Super Smash Bros The Smash Bros board takes place on Final Destination and is a free download, this is one the more basic stages, as no opuscules not crossovers appear on the stage. Also, sometimes the stage transforms into the Battlefield stage and often you can see charcaters fighting in the background on Battlefield. Characters in the side are Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Animal Crossing The Animal Crossing board is based off of Animal Crossing New Leaf and goes for $3.49. Many character watch you as you play such as Isabell, Resetti, Tom Nook and K.K. Tree's are used as opuscules and when they are ran into, apples fall out of them, making them roll around to. Lloid's Also appear and when the ball runs into them, the twitch which makes the ball jump. Pikmin The Pikmin Board goes for $3.49 and is based off of The Forest of Hope. Pikmin roam the stage, charring items to the S.S. Dolphin. They often can get in the way and if ran into one Pikmin, the other Pikmin will panic but it's hard to hit them sense they can dodge the ball. Charcaters that watch on the side are other Pikmin and Louie. Pokémon TBA Star Fox TBA Metroid TBA Mario Kart TBA Xenobalde TBA Starfy TBA NES TBA Pac-Man TBA Bomberman TBA Sonic TBA Bayonetta TBA Mega Man TBA Candy People Crossover Crossover's are where another Character and/or thing from another series other than a boards, goes out and changes things up a little. Bokoblin's Bokoblin's appear on the Mario Board. They replace the Goombas and at least 7-10 are spawned. When the ball goes by them, they hit it with their giant stick, which sends it flying towards the out zone. They soon are defeted when Bowser's airships come in and shoot Bullet Bills at the Bokoblin's sending them off the stage and the Goomba'a returning again. The characters also fight the Bokolins sometimes, getting them off the stage but sadly, more spawning a few seconds later. Bowser Bowser appears on the Splatoon stage. He comes in on a airship, scaring the Inklongs and the characters off stage away. Bowser shoots fireballs similar to the way he does in Super Mario Galaxy 1, which when it hits the ball, sends it flying towards the opposite direction. Soon after a while though, the Inklings come back and shoot ink at the airship, soon scaring Bowser away. After this the Inklings go back to their game and the charcaters off stage come back, mostly shocked and worried it will happen again. Evil Giant Evil Giant is from Doshin the Giant and he appears on the Zelda board. He appears form the sky and grabs the guardian, throwing it in the far distance. Link fights of the Evil Giant during the stage and soon defeats him, with the stage going back to normal, just without the Guardian. Evil Giant often stomps, making the ball go in a different direction. Octolings The Octolings from Splatoon appear on the stage to start some trouble on the Arms stage. Similar to the Splatoon board, they shoot ink to hit the ball away except whenever they see the ball, they shoot repeatedly at it, until it's out of their reach. Soon the fighters that were on the stage from earlier fight the Octolings, and soon defeat then to make the stage go back to normal King Boo King Boo and his Boo army invade the Kirby stage! When they appear, they scare King Dedede away while Meta Knoght flys up and starts to fight King Boo. Boo's break the fourth wall sometimes and cover the entire screen for a few seconds to lose your sight of the ball. Soon though, King Boo is defeated by Meta Knight and he and his army run off and the stage goes back to normal. Kraid Karid from Metroid appears on the Animal Crossing Stage, in which he scares the background characters away. He usually grabs a building and throws in at the ball, which when hit makes it jump into the air and when close enough, falls right away in the out zone. Karid Soon leaves after Samus's ship comes in and blast lasers at Karid, defeating him. Nightmare TBA Modes Arcade Play a free game of pinball Story Fight other characters to see who gets the better score within five minutes to move onto the next stage Online Fight people across the world for the better score within five minutes Category:Breeky Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Pinball Games Category:Nintendo Pinball